seamos honestos simplemente me gustas
by taiga14
Summary: SEAMOS HONESTOS TU ME GUSTAS… Holis como… bueno este es mi primer fic si se podría decir… de diabolik lovers me gusta este anime a monto… espero para que salga la 3 temporada… otra cosa en este fic habrá lemon explicito se recomienda no leer si son sensibles… ahí se van a pervertir con migo… a montón wajaja… verán que soy un poco rara al escribir… bye Cap. 1: encuentro con shu
1. Chapter 1

**seamos honestos tu me gustas…**

 **Holis como… bueno este es mi primer fic si se podría decir… de diabolik lovers me gusta este anime a monto… espero para que salga la 3 temporada… otra cosa en este fic habrá lemon explicito se recomienda no leer si son sensibles… ahí se van a pervertir con migo… a montón wajaja… verán que soy un poco rara al escribir… bye**

 ** _Cap. 1: encuentro con shu_**

Era día como cualquiera en la mansión de los sakamis… reiji regañando a yui por sus malos modales, laito mandándoles miraditas a yui y tratándola de violar , kanato tratando de convertirla en su muñeca de porcelana , shu siempre durmiendo, ayato mordiendo a yui a cada rato ,subaru siempre de mal humor…

Estaban desayunando como cada noche, pero había algo diferente esa noche yui no había ido a desayunar ni tampoco shu…

No soporto tener que seguir sus ordenes mas la de reiji "yui mejora tus modales yui lo otro ha" estaba harta de seguir sus ordenes ya no quería seguir siendo la niñita tímida de la mansión…

Yui se encontraba en su cuarto buscando algo elegante, ese día no iba a ir a la escuela iba a ir a la otra mansión, "los mukamis" ya que la habían invitado a cenar… y claro que tenía miedo pero no seguiría las ordenes de los sakamis…

Tomo sus toalla de baño y se fue a duchar pero se encontró con algo imprevisto y como siempre… shu estaba dormido en su baño, estaba todo mojado su ropa se adquiría perfectamente a él se veía… "sexi" siempre había pensado la joven yui que lo miraba como el vampiro holgazán de la mansión pero esa noche lo miraba de forma pervertida y sádica y que nunca por su mente iba a pensar eso ya que era súper religiosa…

"Cállate y deja el escándalo, solo estoy metido en la tina"

"Pero con todo y ropa"

"Entonces quítamela"… un sonrojo marco las mejillas de yui pero pensó: "¡no pienso quedarme parada aquí!", y como toda una tigresa empezó a quitarle la camiseta que tenía puesta poco a poco dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo marcado

"¡quieres bañarte con migo!" le pareció divertido hacer que yui se sonrojara "que pereza"

Ella se metió en la tina con el dejándolo asombrado ante el acto de ella… que esta shu se sonrojo ya que su intimida chocaba con la suya…

"entonces… shu-san te bañaras con migo" le pregunto la joven acercándose a su oído

Todo el cuerpo del joven e estremecía ante aquellas palabras… su sonrojo aumento al ver que la chica lamia el lóbulo de su oreja hacia que sintiera cosas jamás sentidas… (Pues claro el mismísimo shu era virgen)

La acerco así a él mirando detenidamente su suave cuello…tratando de mantener el control… "si eres blanca" "te mostrare un mundo diferente" acerco sus colmillos a él blanquecino cuello del la chica… su sangre era exquisita inigualable… shu- san le excitaba la mueca de dolor y miedo de las antiguas novias, cuando quito sus colmillos de la piel de la chica esta sonreía lascivamente… se quedo pensado por un momento… y sintió unas traviesas majos recorrer su sexi cuerpo hasta tocar por encima del pantalón su intimidad…

"y si mejor quitamos esto shu-san" le pregunto con una mirada lasciva

De un movimiento rápido shu la saco de la tina y la llevo a la habitación y la recostó en la cama como una princesa… sentía una inquietud en su interior "shu me siento rara ayúdame" tan excitada esta que estaba fuera de control no parecía la yui tímida de la mansión

"que mujer tan obscena"… shu fue directo abrir la puerta de la habitación para irse y sintió unas suaves manos congeladas recorrer su espalda provocándole escalofrió "vamos shu ayúdame"…lo giro y lo pego contra la puerta besando apasionadamente a shu… provocando que el clima subiera de temperatura

La cargo y la recostó en la cama sin dejar de besarla… ya le había provocado y no iba a dejar pasarlo por alto…

Quito el rosado sostén de yui y comenzó a masajearlo con fuerza sacándole gemidos de dolor y placer que se callaron en aquel apasionado beso… se separaron por falta de aire… los dos estaba súper sonrojados… shu la miraba de forma provocativa en ese momento se le había ido toda flojera… sus labios viajaron a unos de sus senos y comenzó a chupar agresivamente dejándoles marcas en todo el pezón… sus hábiles y grandes manos de vampiro viajaron hasta su intimidad y estaba toda mojada y caliente…se sentía tremendamente excitada… sus manos bajaron sus bragas de forma agresiva y desesperada... paso su lengua por esa zona prohibida quien le arranco un gran gemido que hasta kanato podría escuchar…

De un giro inesperado yui se voltea quedando en sima de el quería su primera vez en la parte de arriba… era raro de decir pero tenía miedo… lo besa con mucha agresividad respondiéndole de la misma forma por parte del… le quita el pantalón sonriendo pervertida mente hasta dejarlo en bóxer que se ajustaba a él perfectamente… y se monto enzima haciendo leves movimientos como si lo cabalgara…

El se sentía demasiado excitado y la giro y saco su gran pene y lo puso en la entrada de su estimulada vagina… y de un portazo se escucha alguien entrar…

¡Shu! Maldito… ella es de mi propiedad como te atreves a ser el primero se supone que soy yo el primero para todo…

 **Holis como están este es el anime que mas me encanta me fascina y hasta me pone de mal humor que yui teniendo a esos sexi chicos no les haga nada, pero al fin de cuenta esta fic no será de solo de yui si no que habrá yaoi entre los hermanos sakami y los mukamis ya estoy ideando las parejitas si alguien que lean este fic tiene alguna idea me gustaría que la compartiera con migo naci podre saber si leyeron , porque me pongo triste si no leyeran… chau hasta la próxima… att:taiga14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seamos honestos tu me gustas**

 **H ola… hoy estoy des inspirada estoy sin ideas así que no sé lo que vaya a escribir… se ame ocurrido una idea genial que dará un giro a la historia pero será mas adelante que la coloque… no quisiera spoiler pero no me das mas… se tratara un una nueva vampira en casa que creo que algunas quisieron que siempre fuera un vampiro como es vampire King con esta yuki… bueno no les quito mas tiempos a mis lectoras… y pues vamos a escribir a lo loco…**

Cap.2: ¿y si hacemos una trió?

Estaba una rubia durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación… abre sus ojos y se queda pensando por un rato "eso fue incomodo lo de ayer como este ayato nos encontró en esa circunstancia… pero mi mente no podía pensar con claridad pero shu cuando ayato entro estaba súper rojo se veía realmente tierno estando en esa posición incomoda para ellos... por un momento pensé que se entraría a golpes pero shu se acomodo su ropa y salió como si nada hubiera pasado nada dejando a un molesto ayato ignorado quien no rechino si no que se contuvo y fue algo extraño"…

"Hacer nada no te ayudara bith-chan, te vez muy sensual en un negligé y hules un delicioso aroma ¿tratas de excitarme? Bith-chan" dijo unos de los trillizos "raito-kun que haces aquí"

"No toques lo que es mío sin permiso" salió de repente ayato empujando a raito

"Ayato no puedes compartir con migo no seas tan malo"

"cállate que ella es mía" ayato se acerco a yui hacia su cuello y le clavo los colmillos profundo que le arranco un tosco y placentero gemido por parte de ella que excito a raito…

"bith-chan me excita cada parte de ti cada sonido que emerges bith-chan"

Raito quito la sabana que tapaba su cuerpo y fue directo a su pierna blanquecina que emití un olor excitante para el chico, lamio en la parte de arriba del muslo y clavo sus colmillos… la habitación se inundaba por un desagradable sonido que succión…

La Chica con la mirada perdida en el espacio, por aquel placer de dolor que le daban esos dos... ayato sentía su intimidad inquietase mucho sus sangre estaba excitada y esa se los transmitía a él… de un solo golpe le arranca el negligé que tenia dejándola ¿desnuda? Estaba completamente desnuda como dios la trajo al mundo…

"bith-chan realmente estoy excitado por tu cuerpo y tu sangre tienen un sabor inigualable"

No podía pensar con claridad no había sentido jamás ese tipos de sensaciones… jamás pensó que se dejaría hacer cosas así por los hermanos

Sus manos viajaron involuntariamente hacia la camisa de ayato y se la quito poco a poco… dejando ver bien formado cuerpo el sonrió de superioridad ante el gesto de aquella y a la vez asombrado…

"bith-chan no me dejes atrás" yui agarro la mano de raito y la llevo hacia su intimidad mojada y caliente "bith-chan está muy caliente"

Ayato llevo sus manos asía unos de sus senos y masajeo clavando sus colmillos en el cuello… todo esa mezcla de placer iba hacer que se viniera rápido… sintió un dolor espantoso en la parte donde se sentía inquietada… miro hacia donde era y vio a raito desnudo y con su pene metido dentro de ella…

"Maldito raito yo era el que se lo iba hacer"…

"lo siento ayato se lo he hecho primero" decía mientras empezar a embestir con fuerza a yui sacándole dolorosos gemidos …

Ayato empuja a raito con una sorpréndete fuerza sacándolo del interior de yui y desnudándose los mas rápido el para penetrarla...

"Si eres tosco ayato… mejor me voy y luego seguimos con lo que empezamos bith-chan"

"¡ustedes!"…

"Que quieres reiji"

"van a llegar tarde"

"Yo ya me estaba divirtiendo "decía raito mientras estaba en un rincón masturbándose

"! Tu vístete y pónganse algo de ropa no tiene modales"

"No me estés dando órdenes reiji" decía ya una aclarada rubia

"como te atreves a dirigirte así a mi" dijo el cuatro ojos

Yui se levanto desnuda y se acerco a reiji hacia su oído… y lamio y mordió suavemente poniendo de malhumor a reiji pero ha la vez excitado…

Yui busco su uniforme y se fue directo a la ducha dejando a esos tres en la habitación… riendo a carcajadas

" me impresiona mi bith-chan me empieza a caer bien"…

 **Esta yui se está volviendo loca al dirigirse así, ella quiere que la castigue pero bueno hay veré quien castiga a quien será un poco loco no se tal vez haga que yui le dé una mamada pero no lo creo puede ser que la haga hacer cosas realmente duras… díganme ustedes me dicen y yo obedezco… como toda emoneko-chan jajaja vale mi mente parece la de un chico toda pervertida sádica y enferma… tal vez les parezca que yui tenga desordenes de personalidades pero es así como la estoy haciendo como yo… tal vez la historia pase por fase de romanticismo, tragedia, humor, lemon (obvio) no se aunque no soy muy buena para la comedia… buenos chau y gracias por leer les ando un gran besote que los que leen…**

 **¡See you!**

 **Por: taiga 14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seamos honestos tu me gustas**

 **H ola como están… estoy tan frustrada que no tenga internet en mi casa me frustro mucho y no sé qué hacer si no dibujo, o piensos cosas para la historia… este cap. creo lo hare en la limosina con los chicos todos y habrá algo de yaoi… he más fino… por favor no leer si son sensibles…los dejo para que lean mis lectoras y lectores…**

 **Cap. 3: ¡sorpresa!**

La noche era hermosa, el cielo repleto de estrellas y el suave frio de la lluvia…amaba la lluvia… aquel frio se colaba en el salón de clases haciendo temblar a medio salón… shu dormía como si no le pegara el frio se veía tan lindo y medio salón le tenía miedo ya que se escuchaban rumores que había golpeado a alguien por haberlo despertado…

"es hora de irnos apresúrense si no quiere irse caminando" decía reiji mientras pasaba de largo la puerta con los demás

"bith-chan... Muak" le lanza un beso provocativo esta…

"te estaré esperando, para probarte… verdad teddy"

"recuerda eres de mi propiedad tortita"

"jum que molesta" decía el albino mientras era el último en pasar con un gesto de desagrado

Yui se levanto y no se tomo la molestia de despertar a shu no le importaba en lo más mínimo estaba molesta por aquella vez en la habitación que la dejo alborotada y tuvo que arreglárselas ella sola… salió del salón y fue a su casillero a guardar sus libros…

"even" replicaba por aquellos solitarios pasillos ya sabía de que se trataba y no le dio importancia y siguió su camino hacia la limosina…

"apresúrate bith-chan…"gritaba raito desde la limosina

"voy "yui salió corriendo esta la limosina y estaban todos entretenidos…reiji leyendo un libro (50 sombras de grey), raito viendo un video porno… kanato hablando con teddy, ayato con los ojos cerrados… subaru mirando por la ventana y ¡shu! Qué demonios hacia él hay no se suponía que estaba en el salón durmiendo… bueno ni me importa y como siempre el está durmiendo con los audífonos…

Ni se tomaron la molestia de distraerse para ver quien había entrado… había un espacio entre reiji y raito… me senté muy fresca hay un vi lo que estaba leyendo reiji… el titulo era Cincuentas sombras de grey-más oscuras… me atreví a leer tan solo un poquito _tal vez, quizás le puedo decir que he cambiado de opinión no, no, no puedo estar con alguien que obtiene placer en infligirme dolor, alguien que no puede amarme…_

Ese libro era realmente bueno… pero reiji se había colocado en otro asiento por que al parecer tenia sarna y no quería que leyera su estúpido libro… se escuchaban unos gemidos a mi lado izquierdo y era raito viendo un video porno y me coloque en sima de él y le susurre hacia su oído…

"puedo sentarme aquí" le ha dicho apuntando hacia sus piernas para poder mirar video con el…

"si bith-chan" se cómodo y empezó a ver… se mostraba a una mujer desnuda… con las piernas abiertas y hombre dándole sexo oral…

Por alguna razón se empezaba a sentir inquieta… y sentía un bulto crecer debajo de mi…

"raito-kun estas excitado"… "déjame y te ayudo"

Bajo de sus piernas y bajo el cierre de este y lo frotaba por encima sacándole gemidos a raito "bith-chan lo haces muy bien" los demás se sentía atraídos por el acto… un brusco movimiento hace el auto y yui cae encima de subaru este queda helado…

"subaru que tienes estas tan helado déjame y te caliento" ha hecho lo mismo que ISO con raito abrió su pantalón y froto viendo con aquella cosa crecía… tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas…

Ayato se percato de lo que hacia yui la jalo hacia el besándola a pasionalmente… reiji tuvo que distraerse y de muy mala gana le lanzo el libro a yui pegándoselo en la cabeza…

"ai duele que demonios te pasa reiji estas celoso…" un sonrojo repleto toda la cara de reiji de molestia y vergüenza… yui se levanto y fue directo hacia reiji sentándose en sus ´piernas… que reiji se quedo inmovilizado no podía acernada como una simple humana podía tenerlo en ese estado…lo miro unos segundos y lo beso a pasionalmente quien al principio no pudo reaccionar pero igual siguió el ritmo…se le ocurrió una idea y como kanato está prestando mucha atención lo jalo y lo beso igual de a pasionalmente se soltó por falta de aire y obligo a kanato besar a reiji… estaba los dos excitado y se besaron sin importar el rango que tenia los dos…

Los demás se asquearon como demonios reiji sakami el que tenía el control se había dejado obligar por una simple humana a besar a kanato sakami… era una gran sorpresa lo que causaba la excitación…

Yui los separo y beso a kanato tiernamente…igual lo ISO con reiji pero cuando reiji se dé cuenta lo que le eh echado tal vez me pueda envenenar en el desayuno…era un poción que había encontrado en el cuarto de su padre… se llamaba _love of boys…_

El auto se detiene, eso significaba que ya habían llegado… yui se arregla un poco y cuando voltea ya no estaba los demás solo estaba hay hipnotizados kanato y reiji… salió del auto emitiendo una gran carcajada por aquella travesura que había hecho…

 **Hola como están… que les pareció este capítulo… loco verdad jajaja quien pensaría que reiji besaría a kanato aunque no hacen bonita pareja pero se me ocurrió hacerlo… como el más maduro se descontrolo y beso al más enfermito de la familia… ¿qué le pasara a yui cuando kanato y reiji reaccionen y recuerden todo? ¿La torturaran o le darán placer? Bueno a ver qué pasa en el otro cap.**

 **Bye**

 **Atentamente: taiga14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seamos honesto tu me gustas**

 **H ola… hoy les vengo con algo de romanticismo entre shu y yui… tan solo será un poquito tras aquel incidente que ocurrió en la limosina veremos quien es lo que le pasara yui… estoy ansiosa por escribir wajaja…**

 **Cap.4 ¿amor o dolor?**

Era una hermosa noche… llena de estrellas y la luz de la luna se colaba a mi habitación… yui se acomodo y bajo a el comedor para desayunar como siempre… estaban todos serios desayunando como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior… se sentó entre reiji y kanato con un poco de miedo conocía muy bien a reiji y a kanato…reiji podría envenenarme o drogarme y torturarme… kanato podría agarrarme desprevenida y convertirme en su muñeca de porcelana… claro todavía no sabía si habían recordado ya… tomo un poco de jugo de naranja y comencé a comer como nunca unos minutos me sentía mareada y veía todo borroso tenia nauseas … se levanto y fue directo al baño… y se desmayo justo en el baño…

Se sentía un frio recorrer por mi cuerpo mis muñecas dolían y tobillos también abrí los ojos y vi a kanato hablando con teddy y reiji observándome al frente de mi había un espejo… Tenía cadenas atadas a mí como un juego de tortura… (Reiji se estaba poniendo muy serio con cincuentas sombras de grey)…

"reiji y kanato porque me tienen así"

"has hecho que mi paciencia haiga explotado"

"cómo pudiste hacernos estos yui-san yo y teddy te vamos a tortura serás mi pequeña muñeca de porcelana" lo decía con una mueca tan enferma…

Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de reiji y comienza desabrocharme la blusa pero sus hábiles dedos no lo hacen...No me la quita… logro fijar la mirada y kanato suelta a teddy y logra agarrar un látigo

Un escalofrió de miedo me recorre ¿debería sentir miedo? No, sería como un sueño placentero

Estoy jadeando y excitada por este juego

Kanato le pasa el látigo a reiji…

"perfecto yui ahora te azotare "un rápido movimiento el látigo choca con mi piel haciéndola sangrar y kanato pasando la lengua por mis muslos que sentía la excitación por la venas…

"yui-chan abre tus piernas" decía kanato quien estaba arrodillado frente a mi… escucho el látigo a toda velocidad chocar por mi piel…

"ábrelas yui" kanato el arranco la falda que tenia puesta y comenzó a frotar… sus pequeños dedos se colaron en mi intimidad… ahora mis jadeos se convertían en pesados gemidos…

Veo a reiji con una regla más larga que él y me da un reglazo en el glúteo… me toma desprevenida y pego un grito y me das con mucho más fuerza realmente no se sentía dolor alguno solo excitación…

"pronto se te acabara la excitación, después que termine el efecto de la droga" decía reiji ajustando sus lentes…

Mi cuerpo se estremecía con el dolor y el placer que me causaban esos dos…

"kanato ya bastas se acabo el jueguito vámonos" reiji salió por la puerta dejando a kanato con yui

Kanato clavo sus colmillos en la pierna de yui… luego en su estomago y después en el cuello… "realmente eres exquisita yui-san deseo sacarte la última gota de sangre"

Dio media vuelta y agarro a teddy pidiendo le disculpa por lo que había hecho…

"maldito reiji y kanato como se atreven a dejarme así"…

A lo lejos de aquel cuarto estaba el mayor de los hermanos acostado en la escalera y un olor a sangre lo despierta el sabia de quien se trataba y le dio curiosidad ir para ver…

Cuando llego esta la zona donde emergía el olor vio a yui encadenada desarreglada… se quedo helado como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

"idiota me puedes desatar de aquí" estaba quieto justo en la entrada como si algo hubiera visto…

Reacciono y con su poder vampírico la desato de aquellas cadenas que estaban marcadas en sus manos…

"Malditos sean esos dos"… miro al rubio y lo tomo de la mano… como recién casados y lo llevo a su cuarto…

"qué demonios me vas a ser" un vampiro siento usado por una humano que humillante… lo sentó en la cama y de sorpresa le dio un largo y profundo beso…

El estaba sonrojado era tan tierno…

Busco algo de ropa… y coloco música no se qué demonios le pasaba se suponía que el efecto de la droga había ido pero se estaba comportando como una cursi obsesiva…

Lo tomo de las manos y comenzaron a bailar… lentamente frotándose con su cuerpo… cambio la música y merengue… se estaban divirtiendo reían si parar os dos no sabían bailar y lo hacían como podían… en un enredo de piernas caen los dos la piso uno sobre el otro...

Se miraron por un segundo y yui callo dormida sobre el pecho del rubio… Realmente estaba cansada el solo se quedo mirando al techo como si nada…

 **Holis…que tal este cap. Para el próximo habrá una increíble sorpresa así que los pondré a dudar… los amo…**

 **Bye**

 **Att:taiga 14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seamos honestos tu me gustas**

 **Hola como están mis lectores ¡hoy hay sorpresa!… extraña pero pervertida y excitante… advertencia contienen lemon explicito… si eres sensibles y no te gustan este tipo de género no lean… no se apeguen mucho a mi mente pervertida por que los voy a contagiar… pues lean, y a divertirse**

 **Cap.5 ¡100 por ciento reales!**

Todavía no podía dejar de pensar lo de ayer fue un día inolvidable… la tortura de reiji y kanato… y la yo cursi que bailo con shu… es extremadamente difícil olvidar lo de ayer…

Yui estaba desayunando para después irse a la escuela había faltado mucho últimamente…

"¡Bith-chan-chan está muy pensativa últimamente!-decía cantando raito"

Yui lo miro con una mirada de rabia por haberla interrumpido en sus pensamientos, cogió su bolso y fue a la limosina…

No sé qué demonios le pasa a la gente de aquí… ya va estoy muy agresiva… debo relajarme un poco-decía alterada yui ya el la limosina

Saco unos audífonos y coloco música de _the gazette-invisible Wall…_ (Ya era obvio porque estaba así)… se quedo dormida en un profundo sueño al parecer reiji de nuevo la había drogado…

" _ **Bienvenida bith-chan… toma asiento y prepárate para el show"**_

 _ **El telón subió, dejado ver a raito en un balcón viendo las estrellas… hablándose así mismo… "hoy mismo le digo que desde hace tiempo lo estoy mirando con otros ojos… que quiero poseerlo en la cama hacerlo mío… escuchar mi nombre entre gemidos" con la mente en alto decidió ir a la habitación del representado…**_

 _ **La puerta estaba entre abierta… su visualizaba una cama donde estaba sentado aquella misteriosa persona…**_

" _ **que haces ahí afuera entra" hablo…**_

 _ **Raito entro sin importarle nada y se arrodillo frete a este "te eh querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo… kanato tu me gustas… no puedo evitarlo tu forma de ser me excita todo el tiempo, recuerdas cuando te dejamos a solas con yui… en realidad yo no quería estaba celoso… yo te quiero para mi, te quiero poseer solo a ti"**_

 _ **Se levanto y tomo la fina y delgada cara de kanato y le pregunto tímido y asustado raro de raito… "tú sientes lo mismo" es no era raito era un sádico. Que quería sexo a cada rato… pero lo que sentía era realmente de verdad…kanato estaba muy impresionado por su comportamiento… se subió a la cama quedando a su altura y lo besa con pasión y lujuria "eso responde tu pregunta" quedo estupefacto con lo comportamiento de kanato, sintiendo un impulso de deseo y lo besa con brusquedad acostándolo en la fina cama y kanato suelta su apreciado peluche teddy…**_

 _ **Bruscas corrientes de placer sentían los dos, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar mas y mas… se separaron por falta de aire… raito lo despoja de sus pantalones y los lanza a un lado… dejándolo en bóxer azules… y comenzó a frotarlo dulce y gentilmente cosa que no era de su personalidad… la habitación comenzó a llenarse de ese olor embriagante de placer, suaves gemidos se escuchaba por parte de kanato con sus mejillas sonrojadas y excitándose cada vez mas y mas…**_

" _ **kanato-chan que se siente, ¿te duele?" decía de forma cantarina raito**_

" _ **no… se siente raro"**_

 _ **Lo despoja de lo único que cubría su pene… y comienza a acariciarlo de arriba abajo provocando que se mojara de cada movimiento… lo llevo a su boca y paso la lengua por toda la punta se escuchaba gemidos por parte del… lo mentido en su boca y agarro ritmo lamer de arriba abajo llevando su mano a unos de sus pezones, masajeándolo, haciendo que se e rectaran de placer… cada chupada hacia que se acercara mas a un orgasmo…**_

" _ **raito- kun algo me viene" decía entre jadeos kanato…**_

 _ **Le dio más rápido para acelerar el proceso… y un liquito esencial sale del embarrado la cara y parte de raito…**_

" _ **esto a un no acaba kanato-kun"**_

 _ **Se despojo de toda la ropa que cargaba en sima quedando desnudo… toma a kanato y lo pone en 4 coloca su pene en sus entrada y como la súper fuerza vampírica se entierra en el… haciéndolo que gritara de dolor… lo embestía con fuerza sin parar… pronunciaba su nombre en cada embestida… sentía que iba a llegar al clímax…**_

 _ **Kanato con su súper velocidad se sale de de raito y lo coloca debajo del…**_

" _ **ahora raito me toca a mí" kanato se entierra de una sola embestida en raito**_

" _ **kanato, si... Da me más" realmente era masoquista, estaba sangrando y seguían pidiendo más y más…**_

 _ **Sus embestía se volvía más rápidas… sentían el clímax llegar rápido… de un gruñido el clímax los agarrar desprevenidos bruscamente… kanato se recuesta en su pecho agitado y sudando…**_

 _ **Baja el telón**_

U n movimiento brusco hace que despierte en su habitación… toda sudada y agitado por ese sueño… estaba tirada en el suelo… se levanta y ve que es de día… realmente no tenia sueño y no necesitaba dormir mas con un toque de flojera se levanta y se recuesta en la cama mirando al techo preguntados ¿quien la había cargado hasta aquí?

 **Nota del autor: ¿ les gusto este cap.? ¿Qué parte? ¿Recomendaciones que me den para mejorarla?... ¿les gusto mi sorpresa? ¿Quién cree que la haiga llevado, el holgazán de shu, kanato, raito, reiji, subaru o será ayato o los mukamis? Les dejare a ustedes que piense y me respondan las preguntas… me estoy volviendo como romántica no…**

 **See you**

 **Atte.: taiga14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seamos honestos tu me gustas**

 **Konnichiwa… como están me eh dado cuenta que han dejado leer… ¿Por qué? Díganme para mejorarla… por favor bueno hoy estoy inspirada al 50 porciento…**

 **Y perdón por tardar tan por actualizar…este cap. se lo dedico aquellos que me dieron ideas para seguir y no dejarlo por la mitad…**

 **Cap.6: ¿y si hacemos una fiesta?**

Después de pensar por un buen rato recostada en la cama… mis ojos se iban cerrando lentamente hasta caer un suave sueño…

Wau que lindo día- decía yui mientras después de dormir un rato se levantaba como si hubiera dormido toda la noche…

Su habitación se veía rara era más grande y la puerta no estaba donde siempre debía estar, le parecía familiar esa habitación… confundida bajo al comed0r y quedo ilesa cuando vio quienes estaba hay….ruki-kun, yuma-kun, kou-kun-azusa-kun…

Buenos días gatita masoquista-decía alegre kou

Al fin despertarte cerda- decía de espaldas Yuma

Azusa estaba sentado mirando su comida como si nada y sin percatarse de la presencia de la chica

Miro hacia los lados buscando a ruki… quien le apareció por detrás

Qué esperas hay sentada siéntate a desayunar…

Dio un sobresalto

Ruki-kun, tiempo si verte-decía alegre yui dándole un abrazo a este

Se sorprendieron todos desde cuando yui había cambiado tanto…

Lo soltó y fue a sentarse al lado de azusa…

Ruki fue a la cocina y trajo la comida favorita de todo camarón frito… y como siempre el muerto de hambre kou comiéndose lo todo y Yuma siempre reclamándole extrañaba esa casa… ahí se sentía un poco libre en cambia en la mansión de los sakamaki se sentía encerrada… mas bien no la dejaban salir para nada… y se le ocurrió una buena idea para despejar el aburrimiento hacer una fiesta…

Termino de comer y subió a hacer una lista para que l0s muchachos le fueran a comprar… después de eso bajo y como solo esta kou y Yuma… decidió pedirles el favor…

Kou-kun me ayudarías en algo-decía con cara de perro arrepentido

Si gatita masoquista-le dijo con su típica sonrisa…

Podrías ir a comprarme todo esto-le dijo enseñándole la lista…

La tomo y le dio un vistazo- oye gatita masoquista para que quieres condones… y crack-la pregunto confundió

Se acerco a su oído y le dijo… - vamos hacer una fiesta por que eve ha vuelto de nuevo…

Le sonrió picaronamente y se fue corriendo a comprar las cosas ya que a él le gustaban mucho las fiestas y realmente necesitaba esa casa algo de vida

Vio a Yuma sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados….-yuma-kun podrías venir con migo por favor…

No cerda, y deja de ser tan escandalosa…

Ella tenía un plan b si no le hacía caso… bueno entonces echare esto a tu querido huerto….le decía mientras le mostraba un embase que decía gasolina y junto a su mano tenia fosforo… dio un gran salto poniéndose de pie de inmediato

Buen chico-le decía como si fuese su mascota

Lo tomo de la mano y salieron a escondidas para que ruki no los vieras…

Agarraron el auto bus y se montaron y le comenzó a platicar sobre lo que iban a hacer…

Bueno yuma-kun ya sabes que hacer tu vas a la mansión sakamaki y yo a la escuela para entregar todas estas invitaciones para la fiesta y si no lo haces ya sabes que pasa…-le decía con una sonrisa de malicia

Bajaron del auto bus y comenzaron a entregar invitaciones…

 **Bueno en el otro capítulo se armara la pachanga… serán que irán los sakamakis… pues lo verán el próximo cap.… que les pareció este cap.… déjenme sus reviews… les mando un besote muak sayonara**

 **Atte.: taiga14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seamos honestos simplemente me gustas**

 **Hola como han estado me han extrañado Han extrañado mis locuras Ho mi perversión… lamento mucho pero mucho ha haba ver tardado tanto en actualizar pueden castigarme si quieren si no que estaba des comunicado todos estos largos días no tenia internet me moría de la aburrimiento pero hoy será ¡DIA DE FIESTA, LOCURAS…! #dango muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis actualizaciones más bien muchas gracias a todos por lo que lo dejaron por la mitad y los que siguieron los amo…**

 **Cap. 7** : **una fiesta fuera de control**

Un chico de cabello escarlata semi naranja estaba escondido en los arbusto esperando la oportunidad de dejar lo que le habían encargado por que si no su huerto sufriría el condena.

Nunca pensé que entregar invitaciones fuera tan agotador-decía la pequeña rubia de ojos indecentes

Donde estará este Yuma no puedo entrar sin el-decía mientras colocaba sus manos en forma de binoculares buscando donde estaba hasta que vio a alguien corriendo a toda velocidad

Yui ayúdame -decía un chico con la ropa toda rota sin zapato y espelucado

¿Yuma?-decía un poco confundida-espera de que cojones estas escapando- vio con su manos estilo binoculares a un cachorro lobo blanco que corría a todo velocidad con la intención de jugar…

Jajajaja le tienes miedo a un cachorro- se revolcaba de la risa yui

No me jodas con eso ayúdame me va a comer esa gigante bestia hahaha-gritaba Yuma tirado en el piso con expresión de "una muerte segura"

Está bien te ayudare por lastima-decía yui levantándose limpiando sus lagrimas a causa de a risa

Drako vamos muchacho ven aquí- decía yui llamando al perro

El perro fue directo a yui tomando del piso un palo entre sus dientes, yui tomo el palo y lo lanzo lejos para que se fuera corriendo

¿Drako? Acaso sabes de quién es ese perro-decía Yuma ya estando al lado de yui

Es de sus vecinos de al lado- le respondí dando media vuelta para entrar a la casa

Yui y Yuma donde estaban-abrieron la puerta dejando ver a ruki con su típica expresión seria

Estábamos entregando invitaciones para la fiesta-le respondió yui pasándole de largo

¿Cuál fiesta? le pregunto ruki

La del regreso de de eve –se escucho kou quien bajaba las escaleras con un montón de cosas que yui le mando a comprar

Kou-kun mi ángel compraste lo que te pedí- decía yui acercándose a kou con una sonrisa

Y quien les dio permiso para hacer una fiesta y a demás a quien invitaron-pregunto serio

A toda la escuela y a los sakamakis- le dijo Yuma

¿Qué? Por qué han hecho eso están locos -decía irritado

La casa necesita algo de diversión y además es una vez a la cuaresma-decía yui mirándolo

Bueno si mis hermanos lo ansían pues vamos hacer la mejor fiesta-decía ruki con una sonrisa rara de el

 **8:00 pm mansión mukami**

La mansión de los mukamis estaba inundada de licor bolsas de condones por todos lados droga en cada pote… una música de CALVIN HARRIS

Sonó el timbre y fue abrir yui

Bienvenidos a la mansión mukamis pasen

Decía yui mientras estaba sorprendida por toda la gente que esta entrado- ruki me va a matar-pensaba esta

Sonó otra vez el timbre y era nada más ni nada menos que los sakamis- nunca pensé que vendrían pero pasen y a divertirse

Vaya te has lucido en la fiesta chichinasi es digno que te lo he enseñado yo-decía arrogante ayato

Ohm bit-chan te eh extrañado estos días- decía raito

No puedo creer que me cambiaste por estos falsos vampiros ¿verdad teddy?- decía kanato

Shu, subaru y reiji fueren directo a la mesa a comer…

Gatita masoquista por que los invitaste -decía kou susurrándole serio a su oído

Tranquilo kou-kun es solo a una fiesta y además donde están ruki azusa y Yuma le pregunto esta mientras veía a los mukamis

Azusa esta asustando a los invitados, ruki está haciendo las bebidas Yuma hay viene con el crack…-le dijo señalando a las respectiva direcciones

Cerda tienes que probar esto… me está haciendo volar con solo olerlo-decía rojo Yuma

Este ya se drogo empezando la fiesta decía yui

Yui tomo un pitillo y comenzó a inhalar la coca… comenzó una canción de big bang fantasty baby

L a cabeza le daba vueltas hasta que se desmayo…

El sol le pegaba en la cara haciendo que despertara lentamente…

Sentía un peso en el estomago abrió los ojos y era shu recostado sobre ella a su izquierda está ayato a su derecha raito cerca de sus pies ruki y kou

En el piso azusa y reiji en la otra parte de la cama kanato y Yuma…y el sillón subaru…

Trato de hablar pero no pudo tenia tapada la boca con una correa y sus manos estaban atadas a la cama y desnuda y con mordidas vampíricas sentía una molestia en su boca al parecer sus colmillos habían crecido…y la pregunta del millón era que paso ayer parte

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Hubo una orgia? ¿Qué ISO yui con todos? Eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo… por favor déjenme sus reivewes que no se les olvide sayonara muak un meso grandote… y para los que quieran saber de mi pueden buscarme en mi facebook que es #Taylor Bermúdez**

 **#taiga 14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Seamos honestos simplemente me gustas**

 **H ola como están otra vez yo… bueno hoy sabremos que paso ayer 1 parte… realmente que cojones habrá pasado… bueno los dejos para que averigüen y se revuelque algo de la risa… o del aburrimiento… o la tristeza… o lo que sea bye…**

 **cap.8: ¿Qué pasó ayer parte 1?**

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba esa mañana por toda la casa que había paso ayer… despertaron en el cuarto de yui todos sin camisas…

El silencio llenaba todo e comedor donde los dos bandos (mukamis y sakamis) estaban inquietos por esa pregunta…

Chicos creo que quieren ver esto decía yui saliendo de la cocina…

Todos se levantaron y fueron a ver…estaba la nevera vacía los estantes estaban todos los paquetes de comida abiertos y regados por toda la cocina había algo raro en el mesón tenía un color blanco denso…

Bueno tendremos que mandar a alguien para que vayan a comprar… -decía yui tomando el mando

Entonces voluntarios-pregunto esta

Reiji y ruki levantaron la mano

No pienso ir con "este" al supermercado -decía reiji

Como que este por lo menos este sabe cocinar mejor que tu- atacaba ruki

Empezaron a pelear como unas niñas de kínder

Ya vasta van a comprar los dos ya está decidido-grito yui haciendo que temblaran de miedo

Lo… sentimos-decía mientras daban media vuelta y se iban a comprar las cosas

Shu y Yuma van a limpiar la cocina-decía yui

Pero que fastidio –decía recostado en el mesón donde estaba la "cosa" esa

Holgazán límpiate- decía en tono de burla Yuma

Que he- decía limpiando su pantalón

Azusa y kanato limpiaran la sala…

Teddy como ella nos pudo cambiar por ellos nunca la perdonaremos-decía susurrando kanato

¡Kanato! –grito yui

Si mande…-decía como miedo – limpiaras la sala con azusa

Ayato y subaru limpiaran los baños-decía con firmeza yui

No le esté dando órdenes a tu ore-sama

¡Cállate y van a limpiar ahora mismo!

Si señora-decía subaru

El otro se fue rechinando los dientes

Y kou tu limpiaras con migo los cuartos…

A la orden gatita masoquista-decía alegre él se consideraba el niño bueno

Todos fueron a su respectivo puesto de trabajo… y raito se había escabullido

Azusa quería cortar varias veces a teddy y kanato gritaba a todo volumen… ayato y subaru jugaban con las escobas en los baños, reiji y ruki peleaban por el que mandaba en la cocina… Yuma le pegaba a shu por no hacer nada…kou y yui jugaban con las almohadas y encontraron algo muy interesante mientras jugaban ¡una cámara!

Terminaron todos de organizar todo y yui y kou bajaron para ver que había en la cámara puede ser una pista importante para saber que paso ayer…

Chicos vengan quiero mostrarles algo… yui conecto la cámara al televisor y empezó el video…

 _ **Por dios kou esta fiesta esta candela… vamos kanato baila con migo… gritaba yui**_

 _ **No déjame yui- gritaba kanato… no seas aguafiestas vamos salta vamos eh…**_

 _ **Ves tus hermanos no son amargados estaba shu, ayato, reiji, subaru saltando en un trampolín sin parar…**_

 _ **Ruki ven tengo una idea-decía yui tomando de la mano a ruki y llevándolo a arriba…**_

 _ **Yui para donde me llevas y la fiesta…-decía ruki**_

 _ **Toma esto es importante para lo idea que tengo- decía mientras le daba la sopladora…**_

 _ **Vamos corre no puedo esperar**_

 _ **¡Quien quiere drogarse al máximo! –gritaba yui**_

 _ **¡Yo! Gritaba la multitud**_

 _ **Vamos ruki coloca la sopladora… metió la coca en la sopladora y la encendió a máxima potencia**_

 _ **Ohhhh-grita ella**_

 _ **Tomo de la mano a ruki y bajaron corriendo**_ _…_

Se corto la transmisión dejando un mensaje ¡ _ **que paso ayer parte 2!**_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos tenían que buscar la otra parte para ver que había pasado…

 **Les gusto… tienen que leer la 2 parte va estar de pelos… bueno los dejos bye**

 **Att: taiga14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Seamos honestos simplemente me gustas**

 **Como están mis amados seguidores y seguidoras que tal su día… hoy verán la 2 parte de ¿Qué paso ayer parte 1? Se acerca el final una conmovedora y triste y a la vez alegre final…**

 **Cap.9: ¿Qué pasó ayer parte 2?**

La mansión sakamakis esta vuelta en un desorden… y por alguna razón desconocida los mukamis seguían hay habían dicho "nuestra mansión ha sido construida como un hotel"

Los demás no le dieron mucha importancia tenían que encontrar la parte 2 del video para ver qué había sucedido hay…

Teddy tenemos que ser los primeros en encontrar ese video-decía kanato a su osito

Kanato-kun te gusta el dolor…

Pero que mierda te pasa vamos fuera aléjate de mi osito teddy… decía kanato ya que azusa está detrás suyo con un montón de cuchillos…

Mientras que los demás buscaban sin parar por todos lados en las plantas en el baño en el sótano… en resumen en todos lados

Chicos he encontrado algo-gritaba ruki desde el baño

Todos fueron corriendo y ruki tenía todo una armadura… bolsas en las manos un casco de todo tenía como si fuese ah una guerra "guerra contra el baño"

Por favor ruki si eres dramático vamos bajemos para ver qué es lo que tiene-decía yui

Todos bajaron hacia la tv y se reprodujo el video…

 _ **Ruki vamos-gritaba ayato**_

 _ **Enciende la cocina azusa…**_

 _ **Toma kou destápalo y échalo en la olla- decía kanato**_

 _ **Ho por dios que carajos están haciendo están dañando mi cocina-gritaba traumado ruki**_

 _ **Mira ruki lo que le hago a tu cocina-grita raito quien se masturbara con el mesón- ah me vengo-gritaba raito**_

 _ **Tu maldito –gritaba reiji-como te atreves a ensuciar este hermoso mesón de mármol…gritaba reiji sobando el mesón**_

 _ **Subaru toma-grito ayato lanzando la salsa de tomate la cual cayó en la pared y en el piso… maldito si te agarro no te suelto-grito subaru quien fue tras ayato corriendo hasta la sala…**_

 _ **Vamos yui ayúdame –decía preocupado ruki**_

 _ **Vamos no importa vamos a la fiesta-decía arrastrando a ruki quien miraba el mesón con tristeza…**_

 _ **Voy a traer unos tragos ya vengo-le decía mientras se alejaba**_

 _ **Yui choco con Yuma quien también se servía un trago y se lo embarran por culpa de yui…**_

 _ **Eh los siento yuma-kun-decía con culpa**_

 _ **Vamos a mi cuarto tengo toallas húmeda… le ISO señas a ruki para que subiera con ella también…**_

 _ **Vamos nos es para tanto-decía Yuma drogado**_

 _ **Vamos quítate la camisa para limpiarla…-decía yui**_

 _ **Yui tengo calor-decía ruki quien también se quitaba la camisa dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo**_

 _ **Con los sakamis**_

 _ **Yo… no hice nada… lo juro no quería matarla- decía ayato**_

 _ **Eres culpable de tus hechos verdad teddy…**_

 _ **No es para tanto –decía subaru**_

 _ **Ya… yo conozco un buen abogado decía reiji**_

 _ **Este tibio – decía kanato atacándolo**_

 _ **Bit-chan se va a molestar al parecer ella la conocía…**_

 _ **Ya llame a la policía…decía subaru apuntando hacia la escoba partida por la mitad…**_

 _ **Con los mukamis**_

 _ **Vamos si gano esta tu casa me pertenece…**_

 _ **Sacan en los dados un 8 el 8 de la mala suerte… no he perdido mi casa no ahora tendremos que vivir con los sakamis… y ruki nos va matar-gritaba kou**_

 _ **Con yui**_

 _ **Oh por dios si ruki más duro-gritaba de placer yui**_

 _ **Dios estas muy estrecha yui-grita Yuma…**_

 _ **Más duro… -gritaba yui**_

 _ **De pronto se abre la puerta de golpe…**_

 _ **Pero que carajos están haciendo ustedes-grita enojado ayato**_

 _ **¿Se supone que están teniendo sexo?-preguntando kou**_

 _ **Vamos azusa no veas-decía kanato mientras le tapaba los ojos a azusa**_

 _ **Pero que obsceno son y escandalosos-decía shu que desde hace un buen rato estaba acostado en un sillón**_

 _ **Normalmente uno tiene sexo con personas no con las almohadas-decía raito**_

 _ **Yui tenía una almohada debajo de ella aparentando que la penetraba, ruki ya le tenía un agujero a la almohada…**_

 _ **Yuma tenia la almohada encima del…**_

 _ **Ruki me vas a matar pero accidentalmente aposte la casa y la perdí así que tenemos que salir rápido ya que los que la ganaron son lobos…-decía kou**_

 _ **Se escucha romperse las ventanas dejando entrar lo lobos…**_

 _ **Vamos tenemos que corre…-decía reiji**_

 _ **Pero fastidio-decía subaru…**_

 _ **Todos se fueron corriendo hasta la salida siendo correteados por los lobos hasta llegar a la mansión sakamaki…**_

 _ **Mierda casi nos alcanza-decía ayato**_

 _ **Bueno creo que deberíamos cocinar algo porque tengo hambre-decía yui**_

 _ **¡Yo cocino! –gritaron ruki y reiji**_

 _ **Es mi cocina así que yo cocinare-grito reiji**_

 _ **Perdí mi casa así que esta será nuestra nueva casa –grito ruki**_

 _ **No me importa quién cocine lo importante es comer- dijo yui**_

 _ **De pronto se escucha raito desde la cocina – ruki, reiji mire- raito estaba frotando su pene el cual dejo caer algo muy asqueroso otra vez en el mesón**_

 _ **No, porque –decía reiji arrodillado frente el mesón…**_

 _ **Ya no voy a comer decía azusa quien le lanzaba unos de sus cuchillos a este cerca de su pene**_

 _ **Oye cuidado yo también estoy aquí-decía ayato**_

 _ **Lo siento- decía azusa**_

 _ **Me da ganas de hacer esto- decía kou mientras sostenía una gohan (arroz) y lo lanza hacia subaru**_

 _ **Pero qué demonios – decía subaru quien agarro un pasta y la lanzo pero kou la esquivo y le ha pegado a yui en la cara…**_

 _ **Esta se revuelca de la risa por un rato pero luego se levanta con un aura demoniaca y empieza a corretear a 10 chicos por toda la mansión**_

 _ **Ayato, Yuma y raito se colocaran a la izquierda-decía reiji**_

 _ **Kou kanato y azusa serán las distracción- decía ruki**_

 _ **Shu y subaru a la izquierda para poder atraparla esta bien –decía atentamente reiji**_

 _ **Vamos kou kanato y azusa-decía ruki**_

 _ **Los tres se fueron a buscar a yui para poder atraerla hacia su habitación…**_

 _ **Ahora solo falta esperar-decía ayato**_

 _ **Hay viene preparasen decía kou quien venía corriendo a toda velocidad y yui detrás del…**_

 _ **¡Vamos! Gritaron todos**_

 _ **Todos se a balancearon encima de ella quedando uno arriba de otro…**_

 _ **Una simple humana por que tiene tanta fuerza por dios reiji has algo- decía ruki**_

 _ **Espera –dijo reiji mientras sacaba una inyectadora no se dé donde la cual se la inyecto a yui en el cuello**_

 _ **Reiji que le inyectaste ella desparede un aroma…-decía raito embobado**_

 _ **Delicioso-termino la frase kanato**_

 _ **Yui desprendía un aroma inimaginable la cual incitaba a los vampiros a querer devorarla todos clavaron sus colmillos en ella… su sangre era exquisita… la cargaron y la a desnudaron y la amarraron a la cama… ella cuando la inyectaron se desmayo…**_

 _Todos quedaron como "que paso" estaban en show como no podían recordar eso… y por último que le habían inyectado a yui…_

 _Necesito cortarme – decía azusa el cual rasgo con su cuchillo su piel dejando caer una cantidad de sangre_

 _Azusa déjame ayudarte… este aroma… es delicioso –decia yui quien mordió su mano con sus ¡colmillos! Afilados_

 _Pero que carajos –decía ayato_

 _Todos voltearon a ver a reiji quien el que la inyecto…_

 _A l parecer yui ahora es un vampiro – decía kanato_

 **Que tal este cap ¿un poco largo no? Y yui un vampiro esto se pondrá serio… que pasara con la nueva vampira en casa la matara a todos o los violara wajaja veanlo en el proximo cap … bye**

 **Att: taiga 14**


	10. Chapter 10

**Seamos honestos simplemente me gustas**

 **Hola… saben este cap. lo escribí comiendo gelatina roja… y pues ya saben comiendo gelatina roja se ponen los dientes, boca y labios rojos así que este cap. está dedicado a la "gelatina vampira" jajaja bueno vamos a ver qué hace la nueva vampira en casa…**

 **Cap.10: ¡vampira!**

Ya habían pasado dos días del incidente donde se descubría que había pasado en la fiesta y surgió otra sorpresita yui se convirtió en vampira… todos tenían esa dudosa preguntan cómo demonios había ocurrido eso… al parecer cuando yui tomo la sangre de azusa se desmayo en seguida y despertó al siguiente día como si nada o más bien como si no recordara…

Todos los chicos estaban entretenidos haciendo algo… Yuma jugando en su teléfono ruki y reiji viendo revistas xxx kou cantando ayato haciendo ejercicios shu como siempre durmiendo azusa afilando los cuchillos subaru recostado en el jardín raito tomándose fotos kanato en el cementerio de su madre…

Yui estaba recostada leyendo un libro en su cuarto…

 _Se libera, y me toma en sus brazos y me lleva rápidamente…_ qué bueno que le quite este libro a reiji (50 sombras de grey)- decía yui

Ah… mi pecho – decía tocando su pecho le dolía al pensar lo que había pasado en la fiesta que no recuerda

Se levanto y bajo hasta la cocina donde se encontraba azusa muy entretenido afilando sus cuchillos yui decide no hacer ruido y acercarse por detrás…

Azusa-kun hueles delicioso que crema te compraste- preguntaba yui quien está cerca de su cuello realmente desprendía un olor demasiado rico

¡Yui-chan! Me asustaste- decía azusa alejándose de ella no quería que le volviese a ocurrir lo mismo de la vez pasada

Que pasa azusa-kun me tienes miedo- decía tiernamente yui

No recuerdas verdad chichinasi - decía ayato el cual estaba entrando a la cocina

Nee bicht- chan eres una vampira sensual- decía raito quien apareció dándole un beso a la cámara

Jajaja de donde sacaste que soy una vampira –pregunto esta

Pues el cuatro ojos te inyecto un no sé qué y… kanato no toques lo que es mío- le grito a kanato quien está cerca del cuello de yui

¿Teddy verdad que yui sigue siendo la misma?- decía, hablando con su osito

Kanato dime… cual crema es esa. Que huele tan… delicioso –decía yui quien clavo los colmillos en el cuello de kanato

Mi pecho duele… pensaba yui abrió los ojos se sorprendió todos la miraban atentamente… subaru quien se había dado cuenta busco un espejo y ISO que ella misma se viera…

¿Pero qué demonios me han hecho? – delia yui alterada al ver su reflejo

Pues el que tiene la culpa es reiji - decía shu recostado

(No puedo creer yui ahora es un vampiro que haremos a hora)

(Es un monstro verdad teddy)

(Pero que escandalosos son)

(Si una selfie más está dedicada a bitch-chan)

¡Cállense todos de una buena vez! – grito yui

Ella obtuvo la habilidad de leer la mente ¿Cuál será sus otras habilidades?- decía reiji ajustando sus lentes en la entrada de la cocina

(Tenemos que tener cuidado) pensaba reiji

Yui con su súper velocidad le dio un puñetazo a reiji gusto en la mejilla lanzándolo contra la pared de la sala…

Pero que fuerza –decía kou quien se dio cuenta de lo sucedió

Ahora dime porque me convertiste en una bestia –gritaba yui en cima de reiji golpeándolo

¡Yui detente!- dijo ruki quien la agarro por los brazos para separarla

Déjame ruki-kun lo voy a masacrar- decía yui con lagrimas en los ojos

Con eso no encontraras respuestas…-decía ruki

No lo he hecho - cambio de humor yui a una de feliz (tsundere)

Que pasa yui-chan –pregunto animado kou

No probé la sangre de reiji- dijo yui haciendo que se le salieran a todos una gota en la cabeza

 **Unas horas después**

Reiji le había dicho todo a yui de lo que había pasado…

Entonces que le inyectaste a yui – pregunto ruki

Pues sin querer le inyecte ADN de cordelia y un lobo… lo que salió una mezcla de personalidades aunque creo que ella no dure mucho con nosotros – reiji dijo lo ultimo con tristeza…

Desgraciado no pudiste leer- decía subaru

Y porque carajos tenías que tener esos ADN – decía Yuma quien apareció de repente

No… porque voy a morir tan joven – decía melancólica yui

Ya tranquila –decía azusa quien la abrazaba

Todos estaban triste nadie sabía por qué los sakamakis solo la tenían de comida y los mukamis quería ser Adán pero se sentía como si ese día llegaría tarde temprano que ella iba a morir y que pasaría sin ella era la razón de ser…

Yui se levanto y se fue asía su cuarto dejándolo los otros atrás…

S e lanzo a su cama y pensó – no dejare que mis últimos días se desvanezcan si diversión dejare mi huella en esta casa y en ellos… hasta que cayó dormida...

 **Que les pareció triste no bueno ella se propuso que dejara su marca… veremos quién o que o cual será esa marca…**

 **Buenos chau**

 **Díganme su parte favorita de la historia… déjenme sus reviews besos sayonara**


	11. Chapter 11

**Seamos honestos simplemente me gustas**

 **Hola mis amadas y amados lectores… ya han pasado 20 años sin actualizar…por favor si quieren que siga con la historia déjenme sus opiniones porque si no lo hacen me dan la impresión de que ya no leen que ya no les alegra nada y de des inspiro… bueno este cap. va hacer algo confuso o raro bueno como sea…**

 **Cap. 11: 3 besos y un mordisco**

El día era hermoso perfecto para ir a la playa… el cielo despejado que dejaba ver ese hermoso color azul… yui estaba en el nuevo huerto de la casa mukamis ya sabrán de quién es ese huerto… recogía manzanas ya que no tenía nada planeado para dejar su marca en esa casa… simplemente se le pego algo de este Yuma…

Hahaha esto sí es agotador- decía yui la cual llevaba la 4 cesta de manzanas

Vaya gatita masoquista quien pensaría encontrar a un Yuma junior… -decía kou con su sonrisa alegra

Bueno por lo menos no es como el vago de shu- decía Yuma quien apareció de repente

Que escandalosos son- decía shu recostado en la grama

Si estarán hay para puro balbucear mejor váyanse si no ayudaran- decía yui quien se cargaba 2 cesta para llevarlas a la mansión

No te molestes gatita masoquista – decía kou quien tomo una cesta y la ayudo

Kou desde hace poco ha estado siendo más amable mi mira diferente es tan lindo antes solo me consideraba su presa me pregunto si es porque moriré… se preguntaba yui algo triste

Estaba ayato y subaru jugando guitar Hero gritaban a todo volumen

Eres malísimo subaru – decía ayato

Maldición – decía subaru quien lanzo la guitara contra el piso

Oh vamos arrodíllate ante mi tu ore-sama – decía ayato arrogante

En la cocina

Eh yui-chan tu quieres… eh… bueno es más difícil de lo que pensé… bueno quieres…salir con migo- decía kou sonrojado

Ellas pequeñas palabras me tocaron desapercibida jamás pensé que ellos si ellos querían sacarme a salir… no sabía que responder

Bueno déjame pensarlo y te digo en la noche está bien- le dijo yui mientras guardaba las manzanas

Yui hoy te toca cocinar con ayato…- decía ruki quien aparición de repente con las mejillas sonrojadas (quien sabe porque)

Yai – grito yui

 **Una hora más tarde**

Ayato pásame el cuchillo – decía yui

Ven y búscalo tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes –decía ayato quien hacia jugo

Yo… te… lo paso… yui – decía azusa el cual apareció por coincidencia como si los cuchillos lo llamaran y tomo el cuchillo y se lo lanzo a yui

¡Yui cuidado!

Ahaja- grito yui por el impacto el cual no fue el cuchillo si no algo más pesado abrió los ojos y era ayato quien miraba a yui altamente preocupado como si fue una pequeña niña

Estas bien – dijo ayato con mejillas semi rosa

Eto… aut – gimió yui su tobillo le dolía

Vamos necesitas hielo y gasas – decía ayato quien la cargo gentilmente y la llevo hasta su cuarto ya que hay tenia accesorio de primeros auxilio

Realmente estoy bien ayato –decía yui quien se levantaba para irse

¡Yui! – decía ayato quien la abrazaba por detrás

Yo… solo te quiero a ti… y moriré si ya no estás aquí – al cargo y la acostó en su cama y se recostó en su pecho

Sentía algo tibio caer en su pecho ¡ayato estaba llorando! Realmente se sentía mal y siempre pensé que nunca iba ser su tipo siempre le decía chichinasi… y realmente le molestaba pero ellas palabras la volvieron a tocar igual como lo ISO con kou…

Por lo menos dime algo chichina- digo yui no me hagas ver como un estúpido al confesarme- decía ayato

No sé qué decir – decía yui

Por lo menos acéptame una invitación al cine y te llevo a comer helado- decía ayato realmente se sentía estúpido este lo del amor hacia que digiera cosas cursi se sentía como un estúpido

Volvió otra 2 vez que la invitaban a salir… y de nuevo no sabía que decir realmente era repentino al parecer hoy era el día que todo el mundo me invitaba a salir…

Ayato yo…- decía yui cuando se dio cuenta que ayato ya se había ido

Y es por eso que siempre pienso que sus palabras son siempre una broma - pensaba yui

Bajo hasta la cocina se asomó y vio que ya no la necesitarían mas estaba ruki y reiji haciendo el almuerzo ellos realmente disfrutaban cocinar… se devolvió a su recamara a tomar n descanso le seguí doliendo el tobillo…

Pero si es nada más ni nada menos que mi bitch-chan nee- decía raito quien caminaba seximente hacia yui

Por que será que todos tienen que entrar de esa forma – susurraba yui

Vamos yui entrégate al placer que te daré- decía raito que ya encima de ella lamia su lóbulo de la oreja

Raito-kun ya… suspiraba yui

Déjate complacer por el experto…

Raito le quito la camiseta que traiga dejando ver su sostén color negro que hacia juego con su color de piel… oh bitch-chan que sexi eres…

Le quito el sostén y comenzó a masajear sus senos suavemente mientras lamia su cuello y clavaba sus colmillos

Ah raito- Gemio yui

Se separo de ella y le quito la falda lentamente dejando ver su encaje negro que le quedaba a la perfección se lo quito y se dispuso a probar lo prohibido…

Paso su lengua por la intimidad de esta haciendo que mil sensaciones recorrieran su cuerpo a la vez… esa sensación de incomodada en ella que deseaba que la hiciera gritar…

Se separo de ella y intensas carisias hacen que arquee su escalda… mete dos dedos dentro de ella…lentamente haciendo que sintiera ansias…comenzó a mover sus dedos con brusquedad…

Su cuerpo y mente están al límite que sus manos comenzaron a divagar por su cuerpo quitándole toda la ropa que cargaba metió su mano en su bóxer encontrándose con un mojado y erecto miembro varonil… lo comenzó a mover al ritmo que él lo hacía con ella… hasta que él se harto y de una estancada entro en ella sacándole un grande gemido…

Yui cierra sus ojos disfrutando la sensación… más rápido raito…por favor…

Me mira fijamente con una sonrisa en su cara y me besa con fuerza entonces realmente se empieza a mover y sé que me vendré pronto… empezó a acelerar y mis piernas se tensaron bajo el

Vamos bich-chan…

E xploto magníficamente con la mente en blanco… por dios bich-chan… entierra el su cabeza sobre mi pecho agitadamente…

 **Díganme su parte favorita del cap.… que les pareció algo loco fueron 3 que han puesto confusa a yui… bye sayonara y por favor se los pido déjenme sus opiniones si se le agradase me pongo tiste si no lo dejan ¡bueno sayonara!**

 **By: taiga14**


	12. Chapter 12

**Seamos honestos simplemente me gustas**

 **Me ansiosa por escribir este capítulo la verdad me tomo tiempo pensarlo pero al fin lo logre… bueno es la hora de disfrutar… y muchas gracias por dejar sus opiniones se los agradezco muak**

 **Cap12: reiji stein…**

Por fin lo he encontrado la forma de curar de yui- gritaba reiji en su laboratorio con una pócima en mano…

Abrí mis ojos… estaba sola y desnudad tras aquella escena de sexo demasiado genial… se levanto la joven yui y se fue a duchar…

Se miro al espejo y sangraba por la nariz-pero qué demonios me está pasando… veía todo borroso hasta que se desmallo…

 _Yui… entrega tu cuerpo_

 _Eh que pasa quien me llama-decía yui_

 _Yui mátalos a todos_

 _Eh porque-preguntaba yui en su mente_

 _Porque ellos te mataron… yui solo toma nuestras manos_

 _Decía "cordelia y uno de los tsukami"_

¡Yui despierta… yui!-le gritaba subaru

Yui se va a morir-lloraba kanato

No puede ser –decía azusa

Pero qué demonios pasa aquí que le paso a bitch-chan-decía raito

La encontré el baño desmayada-decía ayato

Encontré la cura para salvar a yui- decía reiji que estaba con ruki

Lo que nos falta es otro recipiente para poder lógralo…-decía ruki

¿Recipiente?-decía kou sentado a un lado de ayato

Un cuerpo nuevo se refiere-decía shu

Ósea que yui revivirá en otro cuerpo-decía Yuma

Entonces nos debemos dar prisa nee teddy-decía kanato

Kanato, kou, Yuma, subaru, raito y azusa irán en busca del otro reciente deben estar en noche recuerden que hoy abra luna nueva…-decía reiji

Ruki búscame mis cosas en mi laboratorio-decía reiji después de haber dado las ordenes…se acerco a yui…

 _Suéltame no quiere entregarme ¡no quiero!-yui tomo por el cuello acordelia y la apretaba con fuerza_

Yui suéltame –decía reiji que estaba roja ya que yui lo tenía agarrado por la garganta…

Ruki tomo un tranquilizante y se lo inyecto a yui la cual lo soltó lentamente

¡Ayato porque demonios te quedaste hay sentado! Le gritaba reiji a ayato el cual está en shock ¡ella había dicho cordelia! Realmente estaba asiéndola sufrir

Por favor ayúdenme...-gemía de dolor yui

Ayato se levanto y salió para afuera mientras que ruki y reiji atendían a yui…

 **Se han hecho las 7 de la noche y ya salió la luna llena…**

¡No! ¡Suéltenme! – gritaba yui de repente, ella tenía una camisa de fuerza…

No podrá romper la camisa es echa por mi- decía ruki

No duele- grita yui la cual de un solo tirón rompió la camisa de fuerza y se lanzo al piso revolcándose por el dolor…

Decías- dijo reiji

Vamos no podemos dejar que escape –decía ayato

Yui se detuvo un momento… sufría un cambio ella se estaba transformando su cuerpo crecía sus uñas empezaba a botar baba sus ojos formaban un rojo intenso… se convierto en un lobo…

Esto es muy malo la chichinasi se transformo-decía ayato

En serio-decían reiji y ruki…

La loba yui se abalance sobre ayato produciéndole rasguños en su cara y pecho…

Yui voltea-decía ruki con un dardo tranquilizador el cual le disparo pero no ISO ningún efecto… vamos ayato escapa-decía ruki quien salía corriendo

Shu levántate vagabundo no vez como estamos- le dacia reiji a shu

Oh vamos que hacen hay parados decía shu el cual ya estaba afuera tomando un batido de fresa

Todos fueron corriendo cerrando la puerta para que no saliera…

Ya sabes quién tiene la culpa de todo esto –decía ayato el cual volteo a ver a reiji

Pero donde demonios estarán los demás -decía ruki

Oyen no les huele a que algo se está quemando… decía shu

Abrieron la puerta y la casa se estaba quemando… yui destrozaba los muebles como si nada...

Y otra vez nos quedamos sin casa –decía ruki con lágrimas en los ojos

Se alejaron de la casa y se sentaron a esperan cerca de los arbustos…

Vieron a lo lejos unos chicos cansados y con ojeras que se acercaban rápidamente

Donde demonios estaba consiguieron el recipiente- decía ruki

Si pero hay un ligero problemita-decía kanato mostrando a una bebe

Pero porque ella- decía ayato

Bueno buscamos por todos lados y nos acordamos de donde habían enviado a yui fui fuimos hay y nos dieron a su hermana se llama yupi y al parecer es un experimento ósea su clon –decía kou

¡Su hermana! Todos dijeron…

Por favor no griten se volverá a despertar- decía azusa

Pero qué demonios le paso a la casa decía raito

Pues fue yui a sí que apresurémonos- decía reiji

Entraron a la casa y por casualidad yui estaba desmayada en el suelo todo por arte de magia el fuego se había apagado

Kou, shu azusa y ruki tómenla muy fuerte y no la suelten-decía reiji

Kanato pon a la beba al lado de yui-decía ruki

Crees que funcione-susurro subaru

Estas seguro reiji-decía ayato

Si por qué no queremos otra sorpresa-dijo Yuma

Estoy seguro que funcionara –decía reiji decidió

Tomo una inyectadora y la clavo en el corazón de yui y extrajo sangre… la saco y se la inyecto a la beba… tomo una poción que nadie sabe que es y se la inyecto a la beba… la beba abrió sus ojos y comenzó a llorar…

El cuerpo de yui se comenzó a desvanecer poco a poco significaba que había funcionado…

Todos se alegraron mucho…ayato tomo a la beba en sus brazos…

Vaya quien pensaría que estarías en una beba chichinasi –decía ayato

Toma yui-chan – decía kanato quien le dio a teddy para que no llorase mas…

Pero que linda eres bitch-chan decía raito que tomo su manita

Ouch me mordió la condenada-decía raito

Yui junio se echo a reír dejando ver sus pequeños colmillos de vampiro

Esto será una eterna vida-decía ruki

 **The end**

 **Ah se acabo esta historia ah que les parecio y ahora los vampiros la criaran con su propia hija que lindo bueno como les dije capítulos pasados ya cree una historia que se llama mas que amigo con derecho alguno es dedicado aquellos que son mas que amigos bueno nos vemos a la próxima**

 **See you bye hasta pronto**

By:taiga14


End file.
